Its So Hard To Say
by Princess Of Stories
Summary: Its the scariest day of the whole year. The day of asking Gabriella out...[Songfic]


**Its So Hard To Say**

**A/N: This song is _'Things I'll Never Say' _By Avril Lavigne. I changed the lyrics _slightly _when it came to the chorus. The chorus, where it goes '_I want to see you go down on one knee' _I changed into _'I want to see me go down on one knee'_, just to let you know.**

**Troy's POV**

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows__I'm staring at my feet__  
My cheeks are turning red__I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Gabriella, I think you're very beautiful, will you be my girlfriend? No, it sounds like I only like, no, scratch that, _love _ her for her beautifulness. But actually, shes the kindest, sweetest, cleverest person I know. I mean, who thanks the bus-driver? She also helps at the Children's Ward every week, sometimes I tag along.

Hm...Gabriella, I really like you, and I think you're wonderful. Will you be my girlfriend? Nope, that sounds like...like Sharpay. _Too _dramatic, like I was going to ask her to _marry _me! Oh, and it sounds lame.

_I'm feeling nervous__Trying to be so perfect  
'Cuz I know you're worth it, you're worth it__  
Yeah..._

'Hey Troy' A sweet familiar voice says. I look up. Just as I suspected, it was Gabriella.'Hey Gabriella,' Em...I was..um...' I was halfway saying, when the bell rang.  
'Opps, got to go to chemistry. See ya!' And with a bounce and a wave, shes gone.  
I could have gotten the chance, but then the stupid bell had to ring.  
'Hey Troy' Sharpay said flirtatiously.  
'I'm not interested in you.' I said, without looking up.  
'Troy, I can give you want you want. That girl is no way good enough for you.' She said harshly.  
Now, _these _words make me look up.  
'What does she have that I don't?' Sharpay said. I knew the answer already.  
'A heart. Sharpay, you don't have a heart.'  
Sharpay was frozen. She hadn't thought of that one.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see me go down on one knee__  
Marry me today!__  
Guess I'm wishing my life away__  
With these things I'll never say_

No, I'd really marry Gabriella if we weren't so young. She was so...so perfect for me. She understood that I couldn't spend that much time with her because I had basketball, and that I didn't like going to the mall with her. She rarely asked me to go to the mall with her, and if she did, I would say yes, because I know she wants to have a boyfriend who does stuff with her, the same with her sometimes playing basketball with me. It was fun, and shes great at it.

We both have our different clubs, with the Drama Club as well, and now she was president. I was vice-president. That was one of the many reasons that Sharpay hated us- She used to be president, with Ryan as vice-president._  
_

_It don't do me any good  
__It's just a waste of time__  
What use is it to you, what's on my mind?__  
f it ain't comin' out (If it ain't comin' out)__  
We're not goin' anywhere__  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

Gabriella sat down next to me.'What are you thinking about? You've been sitting on that bench for the past hour. We can go home now!' She said.  
'Huh? Oh, hi Gabriella.'  
'What were you trying to tell me before? Cos' it sounded pretty important to me...'  
I opened my mouth. I tried to talk, but my mouth would just open and close like a idiotic goldfish.  
'G-gabriella..' I managed to say.  
'Yea?'  
'Ur..um..oh, nothing.'  
'Oh, okay then.' She pulled up her bag.  
'Want me to bring you home?'  
'No thanks, I'm fine.' She said.  
There she was, always polite.  
'Come over to my house at 5? I need some help with homework' I lied.  
'Huh? I thought you had a straight-A grades since I tutored you for 3 weeks?' Gabriella said, puzzled.  
'Well..um..we're doing something new and I don't get it.' I said.  
'Oh, you mean those special equations? Sure! I'll help you. See you at 5!' She waved and walked back home.

Phew! Its lucky that we had those equations today! The lie wouldn't have worked if they didn't.

_'Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect__  
'Cuz I know you're worth it, you're worth it__  
Yeah..._

Is 1 hour enough to tidy the house? Oh, and I some of my best clothes in the wash! UGH! I've just had basketball practice, so I also need a shower. What should I say? I haven't even caught that up yet! Darn Me. I need Taylor!  
'Hey Tay, Um..its Troy'  
'Yea Troy?'  
'I need help'  
'With what?'  
'Gabriella'  
'Gabriella?'  
'I want to ask her out' I explain.  
'I can't help you with _that _one.'  
'Taylor! PLEASE!'  
'Use your creative mind, Troy. Think about it.' She said, and hanged up on me.

_If I could say what I want to say__  
I'd say I want to blow you away__  
Be with you every night__  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see me go down on one knee__  
Marry me today!__Guess I'm wishing my life away__(Uh)  
With these things I'll never say_

I want to blow her away, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. What should I do? I want to make her _impressed_. CHAD! I phoned him.  
'Hey, Chad?'  
'Yea? Make it quick, Taylors here'  
'Uh...What should I do to ask Gabi out?'  
'Am I Gabi's boyfriend?'  
'NO!'  
'So how should I know? All I know is you should tell her before anybody else does...'  
Idiot. I hanged up on him.The door-bell rang.

'Hey Gabriella. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the..' I paused.  
What could I say?  
'Um...The park.' Where did that come from??  
'Okay, Sure, Troy. But what about your maths?'  
'I..er..' I paused again. 'Figured it out myself.'  
'Great! Lets go.'

_What's wrong, with my tongue  
__These words keep slippin' away__  
I stutter, I stumble  
__Like I've got nothin' to say_

'Um...Gabi, I want to ask you something.''Sure! Is it about the maths again?'  
'N-no..'  
She looked at me, expecting a question.  
'Uh..uh..G-gabriella..Willyoubemygirlfriend?'  
'Um..Can you say that again? I didn't get you.'  
'Will..' I stutter.  
This is going nowhere.  
'It doesn't matter anymore.'  
'Sure?' She peered into my eyes with her beautiful brown eyes. It felt like she was reading through me.  
'Er...um..yea.'

_You should tell her before anyone else does. _Chad's words ran through my head again and again. I thought of Gabriella with someone else. They were kissing. I punched that guy on the nose in my dream.

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous__  
Trying to be so perfect__  
'Cuz I know you're worth it, you're worth it__  
Yeah_

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. My shirt collar digging into my skin. I unbuttoned it. Then I buttoned it again. I straightened my shirt, trying to get rid of every crease in my shirt. I looked at my feet, I started blushing slightly. I played with the soil and grass with my feet. Wait! What if she didn't like me that way?  
'G-gabriella...'  
'Yea?'

_Guess I'm wishing my life away__  
With these things I'll never say  
_

_If I could say what I want to say__  
I'd say I want to blow you away__  
Be with you every night  
__Am I squeezing you too tight?__  
If I could say what I want to see  
__I want to see me go down on one knee__  
Marry me today!__  
Guess I'm wishing my life away__  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_

I felt so stressed I couldn't even do anything. All I did was look at Gabriella's honey brown eyes. Her eyes bore into mine. I'm not sure who leaned in first, but someone did. Our lips met into a soft, meaningful kiss.

'Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Troy.'

'Huh? I didn't say anything.'

'Chad told me you phoned him today. Taylor did too.'

'Remind me to thank the dork later'

Gabriella giggled her special light-hearted soft giggle, and our lips met again for our second kiss.


End file.
